


Deal

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drugs, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene after Eggsy passes his train track test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: After the train test, Eggsy accepts Harry’s invitation to watch Charlie’s test. BUT Eggsy is still tied up, how does the whole untying-Eggsy-process go? Is Eggsy all confident and joking after passing the test, or is he shaky after the test from fear and andrenaline and needs reasurranse?? Is his wrists and ankles raw from the ropes, does Harry rub the feeling gently back into his limbs? does Harry lean over Eggsy while untying him, does Eggsy notice his amazing cologne?? SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS

Eggsy’s heart thunders in his chest as the noise of the train disappears deeper into the underground tunnel and Harry congratulates him on a job well done, asking if he wants to watch Charlie’s test. He definitely does because he’s almost sure Charlie will fail, but first he needs Harry to release him.

Thanks to the rohypnol in his drink, Eggsy still feels woozy, his memory of the last few hours a little blurred as his head throbs with a painful headache.

He watches Harry pull a pocket knife from his pocket and says, “You couldn’t have found something better than roofies? Doesn’t Kingsman have its own special brew yet?”

Harry crouches down to cut the ropes binding Eggsy’s feet to the tracks.

“We need you to be aware of typical sensations when drugged. The first thing you noticed was the taste, which was actually something extra we added to the mix, hoping it would make you exercise caution. The Kingman mix would have you out before you even realised anything was wrong.”

“Is that for next time, then?” Eggsy asks and the corner of Harry’s mouth curls up.

“Perhaps,” Harry tells him, “though there’s no need to spoil the surprise.”

Eggsy snorts roughly and holds still as Harry shifts towards his head, hands gentle as he easily frees Eggsy’s wrists. From so close, Eggsy can smell the faintness of Harry’s aftershave, the cleanness of him. He stares at the neat knot of Harry’s tie and appreciates the steadiness of his hands; he doesn’t think there was a single doubt in Harry about the test and it makes Eggsy feel light.

“Did you know?” he asks quietly, watching as Harry sits back on his heels, staring down at Eggsy with a calm expression.

“That you would pass?” Harry asks and Eggsy nods. “You told me. The first time we met you promised, in your words, that you’d never grassed no one. How was this any different?”

The warmth of happiness spreads through Eggsy and he grins up at Harry, who smiles softly in return.

“You know, if you knew I wasn’t going to give in, you didn’t need to practically hogtie me.”

Eggsy’s fingers tingle as feeling slowly returns to them and Harry grips one hand and carefully turns it one way and then the other, inspecting it closely.

“I told Phillip not to tie it too tightly,” Harry explains. “Though after Roxy nearly broke free during her test from sheer willpower, I think he was a little nervous.”

Eggsy grins and says, “I’m glad she made it to the next round.”

Harry shares a private smile with him and then slowly tugs on Eggsy’s arm, helping him to his feet and ensuring he’s steady.

“You sure I wasn’t hit by that train after all?” Eggsy asks him when he’s upright. “Because it fucking feels like it.”

“There’s water in the viewing area,” Harry tells him, though he keeps his hand under Eggsy’s elbow as they cross the tracks and head for a nearby service door.

Inside, there’s a short stairway and another door that requires a scan of Harry’s thumbprint. It clicks open and reveals a small room with a handful of video monitors that presently show an unconscious Charlie being carried to the tracks by two men.

Eggsy isn’t as interested as he was before; he moves further inside, closer to where Roxy is sitting, a glass of what appears to be tonic water in one hand.

“It helps with the nausea,” she explains and Eggsy flops into the seat beside her, dropping his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“This is worse than the skydiving,” Eggsy complains and Roxy pats him on the knee as Eggsy lets out a quiet groan and covers his eyes with one hand, trying to block out the light.

“I believe Percival wants to see you in the other room,” Eggsy hears Harry says and he peeks between his fingers just long enough to see that he’s talking to Roxy, who stands and quietly heads through the door across the room, which closes behind her with a soft _snick_.

Eggsy shuts his eyes again and groans faintly as another wave of pain and nausea hits him.

“Should’ve just knocked me out,” Eggsy complains and he doesn’t even hear Harry move closer, but then there are hands on his wrist again and a gentle thumb at the sore skin.

“Couldn’t risk a concussion,” Harry tells him. “This was much safer.”

Eggsy blows out a long breath and feels the warmth of Harry sitting in Roxy’s recently vacated seat.

“Drink this,” Harry orders and Eggsy drops his hand away from his face—and, unfortunately, Harry’s gentle grip—to see Harry offering a glass of water to him.

Eggsy takes it with a murmur of thanks and takes a long sip, savouring the coldness that helps to clear his head a little.

“Please tell me we get some time off now,” Eggsy says. “Feels like the worst hangover ever.”

Harry smiles at him and Eggsy takes another drink.

“You have one task left,” Harry informs him and Eggsy breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thank _fuck_ ,” he groans, almost spilling his drink as he slouches back, the water sloshing dangerously inside the glass.

Harry takes it back from him and Eggsy rubs his own temple, wishing the uncomfortable feeling away.

“Can’t I have a paracetamol or something?” he asks and Harry leans over and with his free hand, rubs the back of Eggsy’s neck gently.

Eggsy freezes under the touch, wishing it meant more but knowing it can’t.

“It’s better not to mix things,” Harry explains, and then his touch is gone, but the warmth isn’t and Eggsy wonders if it would be rude to whine or if he’s sober enough to care. “Shall we take bets on how long Charlie lasts?”

Eggsy glances over at the nearest monitor to see Charlie has been secured to the tracks and is slowly waking up.

“What are we playing for?” Eggsy asks and Harry shifts slowly beside him.

“If I win,” Harry says, “You let me take you to the opera.”

“And if _I_ win?” Eggsy asks, heart beating steadily, and Harry meets his gaze, his expression unwavering.

“If you win, I’ll let you spend your final twenty-four hours at my house.”

Eggsy isn’t sure how he could possibly lose; it’s a win-win situation, and after a long moment, Eggsy holds his hand out and grins when Harry shakes it.

“Deal,” he says and Harry nods and together they face the monitors, watching Charlie start to panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come cry with me on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
